Vampire Princess Miyu - A Servant's Duty
by Claw
Summary: This is my first Vampire Princess Miyu fic. It's a short piece of prose from Larva's point of view.


A Servant's Duty   
by Demona   
  
----------=====+++++=====----------   
  
Miyu and I have been returning Shinma to darkness for an untold number   
of years. I have nearly forgotten what existence was like without the   
presence of Miyu. In fact, I stopped counting the years we spent   
together long ago. Time has no meaning to an immortal. The days and   
weeks and months all melted like winter snow. The years fluttered away,   
falling, skimming, like shimmering tree leaves.   
  
Miyu and I show no traces of age. It is almost as if time's withering   
old hand has passed us both by. I must admit, I prefer it this way. I   
cannot imagine Miyu as an elderly old woman. To me, she has always been   
a young girl, pure and untouched by age. Yes... That is how she will   
always be to me. Her outward appearance is quite deceiving, but within   
her she holds the wisdom and sorrow of untold years. Even after all   
this time, she still manages to surprises me.   
  
I protect her with my life. It is my duty, one that I perform most   
solemnly. I have no meaning without Miyu. The feelings I have for her   
run far deeper than that of a servant and his master. They are stronger   
than the bond between a father and his daughter or the friendship   
between two colleagues. It is all of these, yet, more. I... love her.   
  
No... It is not merely enough to say that I love her. I think of it as   
a pure and perfect love, not merely romantic love or platonic love. It   
is much more than that. She is the other half of the soul I never knew   
I had. No words could ever express how I truly feel. Sadly enough, I   
cannot tell her any of this.   
  
But in an odd, odd way, I suppose she understands how I feel. I do not   
leave her side for long periods of time. And when I do, I always return.   
I have no where else to go, no where else to be, no where else I would   
rather be. She finds comfort and safety in my embrace.   
  
I am willing to wait an eternity to know one moment of true joy.   
Sometimes, late at night, while she sleeps, I steal a long glance at   
her sleeping form. I dream of what it would feel like to gaze into her   
gold eyes, to gently thread my hands into her soft brown hair, and feel   
the tender sweetness of her delicate lips, without the prison of my   
mask. I long to whisper my adoration in her ear and touch the skin of   
her pale porcelain cheek. I yearn to hear her giggle in her childish   
manner, wrap her arms around me, and forget her sadness.   
  
I used to hope that our hunt would never end. I silently reprimand   
myself for my selfishness. Her strength is fueled by her desire to free   
her parents. I know at times she grows weary of her duty, her burden. I   
like to think I help ease the pain and loneliness with my presence.   
  
I am unsure of what the future brings. When her dark mission is at last   
completed, when the last of the stray Shinma is returned to darkness,   
will we return together? Would she be forced to continue as guardian of   
this mortal realm without my help? Or will the one dearest to my heart   
be forced to banish me to the Dark? I am uncertain whether I should   
dread the arrival of that day or delight in it. Nevertheless, I, Larva,   
eternal servant of Miyu, huntress of Shinma, shall await the day in   
silence.   
  
  
  
----------=====+++++=====----------   
  
Authors Notes:   
Gee, where to start? First, I couldn't decide on the proper point of   
view, so I wrote two stories: Larva's POV and a kinda-sorta   
omniscient/narrative one. I thought Larva turned out better, but I   
still combined elements from my backup story. I did my best to make   
them as grammatically correct as possible, so excuse any tiny errors.   
If there's a hugely massive error, please tell me!   
  
I notice now that I'm inconsistent when I refer to Miyu's mission of   
returning stray Shinma. I use "her mission" and "our mission"   
interchangeably. I figured if Larva is Miyu's servant, her mission   
would become his mission. Ain't logic grand? I hope it doesn't confuse   
anyone.   
  
Enjoy.   
  
----------=====+++++=====----------   
  
Revised Author's Notes:   
Wow! I'd forgotten how long it's been since I last sat down to write   
fanfic. I'm mentally kicking myself for not putting some kind of date   
on this piece, but I'll fix that soon enough. I'd written some VPM   
prose after posting this, but it was lost on my old computer's hard   
drive :` *sob* My dream of a fic was supposed to take place many, MANY   
years after the OAVs, the series, and the New Vampire Princess Miyu   
comics by Studio Ironcat (who I adore, BTW, for the wonderful   
translating). Too bad I never read the Antarctic Press Miyu comics. If   
anyone is selling or knows where to buy some, PLEASE let me know.   
  
On a smaller note, I've changed my email address so you'll probably get   
a response from me now. After such a long time, it'd be interesting to   
see if my writing style's refined any. Although, I'd have to put aside   
some of the Vision of Escaflowne work I've been doing. And I have been   
meaning to track down another work I wrote in my youth... but I digress.   
  
In any case, let me know what you think.   
  
9/30/2000   
  
Feedback: Sure. I need inspiration. claw789@yahoo.com   



End file.
